Behind These Hazel Eyes
by gleegirl116
Summary: Quinn and Puck are together again. She is still scared that he will cheat on her especially when she catches him making eyes at Santana. Summary sux but the storys better. Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 1**_

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.**_

Puck and Quinn walked down the hallways hand in hand. They had been having a hard time when they were together during her pregnancy after she caught him sexting Santana while they were babysitting. She still had a hard time trusting him. But after she had a baby and he confessed his love they grew closer. Over the summer they started dating after he apologized and they began to date. Quinn Fabray loved Puck but still was afraid that he would cheat on her again. Puck realized it but never confronted it. As they were walking down the halls she could feel the cold eyes of one Santana Lopez looking at the conjoined hands. Quinn could have sworn that she saw Puck look at her and give her a sexy smirk. _I'm just seeing things that didn't happen _Quinn thought only hoping it was a true thought.

They finally approached Quinn's locker. "Quinn, um I can't meet you at free period during second period today," " Why not, you always do?" Quinn replied. " Well…. Uh I have to meet Mr. Schue in the choir room today to work on something," he said anxiously. " Ok, I love you Noah Puckerman," she said. "I love you too my Quinnzilla," he told her sweetly. "I have to go and talk to Kurt and Mercedes to discuss something before class," "See you later Quinn," Puck said. They gave a kiss goodbye and went there separate ways. As Quinn walked away she got this funny feeling in her stomach. Something bad was gonna happen today. Quinn could only pray and hope that it wont have nothing to do with her or her boyfriend.

_**NOTE: HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP ME SLEEP AT NIGHT! : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 2_

_Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her pregnancy she never moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.)_

" Hey Mercedes , hey Kurt what's up," Quinn said as she approached the two friends at their lockers. During Quinn's pregnancy the three had become very close friends. They looked out for each other always. Quinn helped Mercedes with

her hard time on the cheerios and got her to accept herself without making Sue's crazy master cleanse. " Hey white girl how you doing this fine morning, by the way nice shirt." "Yea Quinn indeed, I love you shirt," greeted Mercedes and

Kurt. "So we have been waiting to ask, How are things with Puck?" asked Kurt. "Yea was he gotten better since the last incident with Santana when you found his phone, by the way if he tries something let me know if I have to open a can

of whoop ass on his butt, " Mercedes told her truthfully. "Everything seems to be getting better, but he was becoming a little distant lately he apologized and I gave him another chance, hopefully he doesn't disappoint and make me regret

my decision," Quinn told them nervously. " but if anything happens, ill just have to move in with my sister or ill figure out something." "No, you cant do that Quinn, THATS LIKE ALL THE WAY IN COLUMBUS, you'll end up having to transfer

out of school and ill miss you to much," said Kurt loudly. "But it is really would be my only option, plus id still come visit on the weekends" Quinn told him. "I was gonna tell you this along time ago but it came up to late but, I asked my mom

and we have an extra bedroom since my older brother moved out for college and if you want to you can move in and stay with me and my family," Mercedes proposed the offer to Quinn. "Thanks for the offer, you are amazing and ill

consider it, but hopefully if I decide to move in it wont be under all the wrong circumstances," she told Mercedes. "Yah, your right, me too " replied Mercedes. "We hope for the best," Kurt spoke. "All right enough talk about Puck, it makes

me feel bad just thinking of him in that way which I hope wont happen, but lets just head to class before were late." Quinn said, The three friends linked arms and made there way to there shared Spanish class which was taught by no

one other than Will Schuster, there amazing glee couch.

_**NOTE: HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME SLEEP AT NIGHT! : )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter3**

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her pregnancy she never moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.)**_

Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt were sitting at there table in Spanish class. "Ok class today I am assigning you your monthly assignment. I want you to work with a group of up to four people of your choice and create a poster about a Spanish country," announced Mr. Schuester, their Spanish and glee club teacher. "You and your partners will then pick a name of a country out of the hat of fate." Mercedes turned to Quinn and Kurt, "Were gonna work together right cuz I think we should." "Of course," Kurt said. "I mean who else would I work with, Rachel?" Quinn said sarcastically. "Very funny Quinn," Mercedes responded.

After talking about the new fashion line Kurt brought up about Mr. Schue silenced the class. "Alright first up… Quinn who are your partners?" he addressed Quinn. "Mercedes and Kurt," she responded. "Well come on up and pick out of the hat," Mr. Schuester said. Quinn got up and headed to the front of the room. She covered her eyes and went to pick out the hat. She lifted up her hand out of the hat and read the paper out loud. "Puerto Rico," she said out loud. After everyone picked they all began to talk till the period was over. When the bell rang Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt headed to the door. "' I have to run girls got a test to study for so ill time hang out later," he kissed them both on the cheek and ran towards the quad for free period to study. All of a sudden Quinn remembered about Puck and needed to ask to tell him something for her "Hey Mercie ill be right back I have to tell Mr. Schue something," she told Mercedes. She quickly ran back into the classroom to tell Mr. Schue. While he was erasing the whiteboard he heard the sound of someone clearing there throat. When he turned around he was met with the hazel eyes of one Quinn Fabray. "Hey Quinn what's up, how are you doing," he asked with a fatherly tone. Since after Quinn's pregnancy and when getting kicked out of her house he had become a huge father figure in her life. "Oh, I'm good I just wanted to ask you since you are meeting Puck next period if you could tell him to meet me by my locker next passing period," Quinn told him. "Wait.. I'm not meeting with Noah today, I'm actually tutoring Sam next period," he replied cautiously. "Okay … well …see you later I guess," She exited the room and walked back to Mercedes. _**He lied to me.. **_She thought to her self as she approached Mercedes._** I wonder what he is really doing because the only other time I remember he lied to me didn't have such a good ending. **_Quinn started to feel bad and new she had to go check it out.

_**NOTE: HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME SLEEP AT NIGHT! : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 4**

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her pregnancy she never moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.)**_

As the bell rang signaling next period Noah Puckerman approached the choir room. He sort of had a guilty conscious for lying to Quinn's face earlier that day. Puck hoped that what he was about to do she wont find out, plus how could he turn down Santana, it would ruin his bad boy rep. Noah opened the door to find no one other than Miss Santana Lopez sitting in the office chair spinning around. "Hey Santana, what are you doing her, where's Mr. Schue?" he asked her with a smug grin on his face. " oh, cut the crap, we only have one period to do this," she told him as she started to approach him. "do what? Please refresh my memory," he told her stupidly. "don't play stupid, can we just hurry this along, I have other plans and I needs to get my Mack on with Puckzilla ," she told him as she stepped closer into his personal space. "alright alright chill," he said and then they began making out.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

" Mercy I think something's up," Quinn told Mercedes. "what you mean?," Mercedes asked. "Well remember when I told you that Puck was meeting Mr. Schuster today, well I think he lied and now its giving me this bad feeling in my stomach , I think we should check it out," she told Mercedes shockingly. "Alright girl, but just relax, don't get yourself to worked up he's probably working on some song, but if it makes you feel better we can check it out." They began there journey to the choir room when they were close by they ran into Brittany. "Hey Brittany have you seen Puck?" Quinn asked her fellow blond. "Yea he and S are in the choir room together," she responded. All of a sudden Quinn developed a blank expression and could answer Brittany. Mercedes saw this and turned to Brittany, "Thanks for your help," she said and grabbed Quinn's had as she began to race to the choir room. When they reached the door Mercedes put her ear to it so they would no what's really going on before making an assumption.

_**WHAT MERCEDES HEARS:**_

"Stop, stop, mmmm..stop," a voice said which sounded like Puck. "WHAT NOW!," Santana grunted. "Can we sit on the chairs the floor is uncomfortable to lay on," he responded. "Ok, Ok, fine," she said. She heard shuffling and then the sounds of moans started up.

_**BACK TO THE GIRLS:**_

"Ewe!" Mercedes said just loud enough for Quinn to hear. "What, What is it?" Quinn asked Mercedes nervously. She reached to go and open the door when Mercedes said, "Quinn, don't go in their, just please don't," but it was to late she opened the door and gasped loudly at what she saw. Santana and Puck were laying across the chairs making out. They jumped up and Puck made his way to Quinn. He grabbed her arm but she pulled back "Don't Touch Me , Just don't." "Quinn, please," Puck said nervously. " Don't speak you don't get to explain yourself this time," Quinn said shakingly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She saw Santana stand, "Oh, please stop being so pathetic, your just mad cuz I gots my mans back and I wons this time," Santana said with a proven voice. "You no what you freaking won, You finally got what you want and it was to break me, I understand we weren't so close but I didn't think you were looking for a way to hurt me this badly, I hope your happy cuz I'm not," Quinn said through tears and she then ran out the door.

Just as she ran out Mercedes appeared and walked up to him, " You got some nerve doing this to her again you jerk," she punched Puck in the cheek and began to walk towards the door. She then turned back to face him and said with attitude, " Oh and don't worry about her cuz I'm taking her home and that's to my house." she walked out to find Quinn. Their was a thick awkward silence in the choir room. Santana turned to Puck, "are you ok?" "I screwed up so badly, just, get the hell out of here Santana," He said to her with anger. Santana slowly walked out the choir room after spotting a single tear that fell from the self proclaimed bad asses cheek.

_**NOTE: HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? I NEED TO GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME SLEEP AT NIGHT! : )**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 5**

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her **__**pregnancy s_**h**_**_

_**_**never **_**__**moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.)**_

* * *

><p>Mercedes ran to go look for Quinn. As she was running she called Kurt who was outside at the quad studying for his upcoming test.<p>

_**(On the phone with Kurt) **_

K-Mr. Kurt Hummel speaking.

M- Hey boy its Mercedes

K- Oh, hey Mercy what do owe the honor?

M- I need your help, some bad things went down between Q and Puckerman and she ran of , I cant find her

K- Meet me by my car I think I know were she went, of did he cheat on her again?

M- Yup, I bet you can guess who with

K- Umm.. SATAN!

M- Real close, but Santana

K- No surprise

M- Hurry up I'm here.

K- Bye

_**( End Conversation)**_

_**Quinn's POV**_

I cant believe I fell for this again. Making Myself vulnerable, actually opening up to him just to be stepped all over. I guess its my fault for believing any guy would actually love me I'm just stupid and ugly and I just need to get it through my head. I mean no one really loves me, When I was with Finn he would always make eyes with Rachel, and Puck looks at any girl, This just proves it to me more. On top of all of that Santana is such a LOSER. I mean she was my best friend and her knowing how hard my life was been you would thing she would back off from the ONE thing that makes me happy but NO. _Quinn headed to the one place she new shed be alone to her thoughts. The only church she was ever allowed to visit when she was with her family ST. MATTHEWS._

_**PUCKS POV**_

Why am I so stupid. I cheated on her again with the same person I did before. I really need to learn how to stay devoted. I don't think she'll ever forgive me now. Hell, When I tried to touch her she jumped back like I was some kind of monster or something. The way she looked just killed me inside knowing I caused her heartbreak. I need to apologize soon but how? _Puck sat on one of the chair in the choir room and began to cry. Knowing that he probably just lost one of the greatest things that has happened to him in his life beside his daughter. _

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Kurt and Mercedes were driving in Kurt's car looking for Quinn. "Kurt, were are we going," asked Mercedes. "Relax Mercedes, who is the one person Quinn always said she let down," he asked. "Uh… her dad" Mercedes said questioningly. "ok.. And what was one of the most important thing Russell Tried to drill into his daughters to make sure they were Perfect to him?" he said. "Uh.. Religion," she guessed. "Now your getting close putt to and to together," he said . "OH she's at the Fabray Church," she said. "Yup looks like were heading to .

As they reached the church they spotted a figure of a girl and when they heard the familiar sobs they new it was Quinn. Mercedes pulled down her window, " Quinn come on get into the car." she lifted hr head and shouted NO! and began to cry harder. Kurt and Mercedes got out the car and went to embrace Quinn.

"Shh.. It's Okay …. Breath," Kurt said soothingly as Quinn cried into his chest. " It hurts so bad, I really loved him, I never loved somebody so much besides Beth, I'm so stupid thinking he actually loved me, he was probably just using me to boost his rep," Quinn said between sobs. "Quinn, don't think like that," Mercedes said while brushing hair out of the way from Quinn's eyes. "But its true," she said in a louder voice, "I should have seen it coming, I mean who really could love me, I'm just a stupid, girl, I mean not even my own parents loved me, I'm far less than the perfect person I wanted to be," Quinn choked out. "Whoa hold up, don't say those things about yourself, don't let anyone keep you down, " Mercedes told her. "and I mean besides Me and Mercedes will always love you, now come on lets go get you cleaned up, " Kurt told her as the three best friends stood up. "Thanks, I don't know what I could do without you guys," Quinn said as they engaged in a group hug. "Nothing," Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time. The three friends headed back to the car, " Gosh I hate Santana Lopez," Quinn said. "Join the club," Kurt told her. "Hey you guys do you think we could go back to school for glee, there are still things I feel I still need to say," Quinn said. " Sure sweetie," Kurt told her. They headed to the car and went to get cleaned up and just hang out till glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK.? I REALLY LOVE THE IDEA OF KURT MERCEDES AND QUINN BEING FRIENDS. I JUST WISHED THEY STOOD FRIENDS THROUGH SEASON TWO. HOPEFULLY THAT WILL CHANGE SEASON THREE. <strong>_

_**ANYWAYS….. I NEEDS TO GETS AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFOREZ I WRITES THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW : )**_ ( LIKE MY SANTANA TALK LOL)


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 6**

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her **__**pregnancy she never ****moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLEE TIME:<strong>_

The final bell rang and it was time for glee. Everyone made there way into the choir room. As everyone began walking in they did their normal routine. But everyone got quiet when Puck walked into the choir room. His eyes were beat red and he glumly walked to the top of the risers and took a seat. Mr. Schue then walked in, " All right guys its time to start preparing for sectionals," right when he finished the door opened and in came a sad Quinn, and an angry looking Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn walked to Mr.; Schue as Mercedes and Kurt went to take a seat. As Quinn asked Mr. Schue something, Brittany leaned over to whisper to Santana, "I wonder what's that about," whispered Brittany to a guilty looking Santana. Just then Mr. Schuester Turned to address the class. "Okay, guys Quinn has a song for us… Take it away." Quinn turned around to the band and told them her song "For the people I'm singing this song to I hope you get the message." The music started

(_**These are the lyrics, **_**and **_this the movements._)

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me **_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_(Quinn Stairs At Puck)_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong**_

_**Now, I cant breath**_

_**No, I cant sleep **_

_**I'm barley hanging on**_

_(Quinn Walks Up To Puck And Looks Him In The Eyes)_

_**Here I am, once again **_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Cant deny it, Cant pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, Deep inside**_

_(She Walks Towards Santana)_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_

_(Quinn Stops In front Of Santana And Looks Her Straight In The Eyes)_

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright **_

_**For once in my life**_

_( Santana's Eyes Start To Tear When Seeing The Pain She Caused Her Friend)_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I cant breathe**_

_**No, I cant sleep**_

_**I'm barley hanging' on**_

_(Quinn Runs To The Front Of The Class)_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Cant deny it, Cant pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one **_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_(She Points To The Group)_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_( She Brings Her Hand To Her Chest)_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry, on the outside, **_

_**Anymore - - ore**_

_**Anymore**_

_(She Pauses And Begins To Cry)_

_**Here I am, once again -a-an**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Cant deny it, cant pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry!….**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes!**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Cant deny it, Cant pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry!..**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

* * *

><p>They all began clapping except for Santana and Puck who were feeling to guilty to do anything. "That was amazing Quinn… Wow," exclaimed Mr. Schue with a look of complete udder shock. "Thanks," Quinn said through a sniffle. As Quinn went to sit down Puck walked to her. "Quinn, I'm so sorry," he said ."Save it, we no you never mean it," Quinn told him as she turned away from him. " Yes I do, I love you," He told her loudly. " Yea sure you do, You love me so much that you would cheat on me with Santana, my best well ex- best friend." She yelled at him.<p>

"Quinn.- No you listen to me," she cut him off, " I haven't been able to just close my eyes without that whole seen replaying in my head or without feeling horrible thinking what could possibly be so wrong with me that I would be cheated on by one person I actually felt loved by. I trusted you and you do that to me," Quinn said and then looked at Santana. "You both did, you know I haven't even got over the pain of losing my daughter before you pull a stunt like this Puck. You know what hurts the most… I had actually opened up to you of all people and you just lose my trust," Quinn said as she began to sob. Tina got out of her seat and went and hugged Quinn. She whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Quinn… I'm- I get it Santana," Quinn cut her of as she stood up out of Tina's grasp. "I just don't believe anything you both say anymore," And with that Quinn ran out the door.

The room was filled with a thick silence and loads of tension. "Well Santana, Puck ya guys did it. You possibly broke Quinn Fabray beyond repair. I just hope you little fling was worth that girls heartbreak," Said Mercedes as she, Kurt and Tina went to go look for Quinn. Brittany stands up and walked up to Santana.

" Britt," Santana says quietly after seeing the look of anger in Brittany's eyes. All of a sudden there was a gasp after the loud sound of skin to skin contact. Santana turned her head while grasping her aching cheek. " That was for Quinn, How could you do something like that to her after all that she had been through, Your just wrong," Brittany glared coldly at Santana as she walked out the room.

The rest of the glee club grew silent not have ever seen Brittany so mad especially at Santana. The rest of the glee club exited the room. "you guys ok," Mr. Schuster said with a look of concern and slight disappointment. They both nodded and walked out the room. THEY SCREWED UP BAD.

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK.? Hoping it wasn't to dramatic. If you have any ideas for this story you can Private Message it to me it would help me out.**_

_**ANYWAYS….. I NEEDS TO GETS AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFOREZ I WRITES THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW : )**_ ( LIKE MY SANTANA TALK LOL)


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Chapter 6**

_**Author note: I'm in love with the Quinn/Puck shipper go team Quick. Anyways this is my second fiction so let me no what you think.(Quinn still lives with Puck after her pregnancy she never**_

_**moved with Mercedes or back with her mom in my fic.) I am sooooo sorry for taking ssoooo long to update because I had extreme writers block that is why if you have any ideas don't be afraid**_

_**to private message or just review them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn ran… even though she was so emotionally drained she ran with tears trailing down her face. "I cant believe I actually did that, it was suppose to make me feel better but I just feel horrible," she <strong>

**thought to herself. " I mean I cant even look at her without wanting to punch her in her stupid face or him without crawling in a little bawl and crying my eyes out." She ran into the gym, into the **

**bathroom, and slid down the wall inside a stall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittnay stood in the middle of the hallway. "Guys what do we do?" Tina asked the group. "Lets split up, Kurt and Mercedes check the classrooms, and bathrooms. While me and<strong>

**Tina will check the football field and parking lot," Brittnay addressed the group. "That sounds like a plan Britt," Tina says. " I know I mean they always split up in Scooby doo," The group looked at **

**Brittnay with amused faces and just shook there heads while splitting up.**

* * *

><p><strong>After checking the math and spanish room Mercedes and Kurt reached the gym. "I hope shes in hear," Mercedes stated. They headed towards the girls lockeroom because no one in there right<strong>

**mind would vouluntarly go into the boys**** one****. BANG! "M-M-Mercedes whats that." Kurt said scardly. "Dont chicken out on me know white boy," Mercedes said in a sassy tone. They walked closer to **

**the bathroom in the lockeroom. "Shhhh... listen.. kurt you hear that," when they both were quite they heard a small whimper coming from a stall, once they opened the door they were engulfed from **

**the saddness radiating off of one Quinn Fabray. Mercedes turned to kurt, " Go out there for a sec i gotta talk to her, you should call Tina and let her know that we found her before something distracts**

**Brittnay. " Kurt left the room the same time as Mercedes slid down next to Quinn. "Hey.. look at me... its gonna be alright," Mercedes said as she Quinn put her head in Mercedes lap. " how can you**

**that when you know its not really true. Think about it, i can barley look at him without freaking out.. or her without wanting to beat her down, even though i know im going to an awesome place (at**

**this they both smiled) but im being forced to leave another home... Im not good enough to be my parents daughter, Uhh my life sucks, im like Mitis with the golden touch execpt that everything i touch**

**turns to crap." Mercedes face suddenly turned serious, " Ohh.. hold up you see thats not true, Quinn you are awesome.. You are truely the example of perserverence.. and remember at of all of this**

**you have to think of all the good things that came out of it like Me and kurt.. Okay quinn remember that." Mercedes waited for a response to come from the blond girl. " Quinn.." when she looked down  
><strong>

**she saw that the blond had cryed her self to the state of exhaustion that she fell asleep.**

**_10 Minutes Later_  
><strong>

** " I found them we went back to get Quinns stuff that she left behind," Kurt said as the three walked in... "Shhh.. she fell asleep," Mercedes whispere shouted. Brittnay came up closer here ill carry**

**her to the car," she told them as she picked up the other sleeping blond bridal style while mercedes stood up. As the three headed to Mercedes Truck. " So are the rest of you guys gonna stay over too **

**for the night," Mercedes asked her small group as Brittnay slipped the Quinn into the back of the car. They all agreed. " Mercedes were are we going know," Tina asked as they all entered the truck.**

**"Pucks house to get her some close, make it easier on her to deal with a little at a time,"She said with a face of determiation.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AFTER THE COMPLETE END OF THE DAYCHEERIOS/TEACHERS LEAVE/FOOTBALL) **

**Mr. Schuester was getting ready to finally leave the school. He had to stay later to help Bieste with the football team. As he was walking into the lot he glanced towards the student parking lot were  
><strong>

**he saw one single car. This was strange because usually all the Cheerios and football players left right after there respective practices ended. He jogged to the car and saw no one other then Ms.**

**Santana Lopez. He knocked on the window and when there was no response he slid into the passenger seat of the car. There was an extremely awkward silence expect for the occasional sniffle**

**coming from the Hispanic girl beside him. " I know what your probabley thinking,( _her strained voice breaking the silence) _Im an idiot and a terrible friend, I knew she had been hurting but i just had**

**to push her over the edge, I was too busy thinking about myself you know." There was a brief silence before Mr. Schue spoke up, "To be honest you are exactly right, im not even gonna sugar coat**

**this easier.. what you did was not even what a regular friend would do and she considered you as one of her bestfriends, you did all of this over a boy," Santana was a little shocked be his response **

**but it wasnt like he was lying. "How do I fix it..." "Maybe you can sing about it or just talk to her... maybe both," he suggested. "Thanks Mr. Schue i have the perfect idea," she said with a smile.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK.? Hoping it wasn't to dramatic. If you have any ideas for this story you can Private Message it to me it would help me out.<strong>_

_**ANYWAYS….. I NEEDS TO GETS AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFOREZ I WRITES THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW : )**_ ( LIKE MY SANTANA TALK LOL) Next chapter i wanna include some finn and puck

moment.


End file.
